(1) Field to Which Invention Relates
The invention relates to an electronic timepiece with a display device, with an oscillator as a time base, with a frequency divider, which steps down the frequency of the oscillator to the desired clock frequency, with counting means for counting the clock pulses and with decoding circuits, which present the clock pulses to the display device in the clock pulse frequency in such a manner that in the rhythm of this clock pulse frequency time marks are switched on.
(2) The Prior Art
Such an electronic timepiece is to be derived generally from the German Pat. (Auslegeschrift) No. 1,548,081 and the German Pat. (Offenlegungsschrift) No. 1,937,868.